onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Doa Doa no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Blueno }} The Doa Doa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create doors through anything they touch, making the user a . The doors they create can be created from any part of their body, from the palm of their hands to their whole body itself, and usually take the shape and form of the body part creating it. The doors remain as passageways anyone can pass through until closed completely. It was eaten by Blueno. Etymology * "Doa" comes from the Japanese pronunciation of "door". * In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it is called the Door-Door Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's first and foremost strength, as demonstrated by Blueno, is that it gives its user the ability to create a door on almost any solid surface so that they can enter through. This allows them and anyone else passage through the object no matter how thick or strong it is. Though this ability is normally used to gain free passage, the user can also exploit this in other ways, such as trapping an opponent's feet in small doors created underneath them. This power can also be used on living persons as well and can thus be used to deter opponents by creating doors on their body in order to immobilize them. One of the greatest strengths of this fruit's powers however, is that the user can also create doors through the very atmosphere itself. These Air Doors lead into a pocket dimension of sorts that is apparently within the air itself. This is ideal for stealth purposes, since this dimension not only allows the user and anyone else to travel across vast distances, but also provides a safe haven for them to stay in from which they can either observe and ambush enemies from, or survive through large scale attacks. Its only downside is that while inside this pocketed dimension, the user has no means to interact with the real world other than to exit first to return themselves back there. Weaknesses Perhaps the Fruit's most prominent weakness is that once "doors" have been manifested, rather than remaining that way indefinitely, they will automatically re-seal themselves once again after a set amount of time, regardless be it by Blueno's volition or simply by their own. This was seen when Luffy's face, after being turned partially into a revolving door by Blueno, reverted back to normal shortly after that. According to Blueno, this is because "if a door is opened, it must close". Also the Doa Doa no Mi is one of the few Paramecia Fruits unable to directly injure or kill the opponent, meaning it has very few offensive capabilities. Other than that, the fruit is weak against the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's power is mainly used by Blueno to open doors in walls and the air for traveling, infiltration, and providing shelter from his opponents, as well as to trap and confuse the opponent. However the Doa Doa no Mi is one of the few Devil Fruits not shown causing actual damage to the enemy, it is used instead to confuse or trap them for a follow-up attack. Named Techniques * : Blueno makes a door on any surface he chooses. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Door-Door. * |Ea Doa|literally meaning "Air/Atmosphere Door Opening"}}: Blueno makes a door in the air itself, allowing to access a separatate space where he can hide and move undetected. In the fight against Luffy, he used it to temporarily rest after getting injured by Luffy and used that time to calm down and plan a strategy. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Air Door. The kanji's original reading is "Kuuki Kaihi"; the term "kuuki" is used to translate to "atomsphere" or "mood", while "kaihi" is merely a term for opening a door. * : Blueno uses his power to turn his opponent face into a revolving door. The enemy's face spins around very fast, making them confused and dizzy. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Revolving Door. Trivia * In a response to a fan, Oda had stated that if Sanji had eaten the Doa Doa no Mi, it would be like the end of the world. All women would live in fear of being seen naked in the bath. However, Sanji only desires the invisibility-granting Suke Suke no Mi: he states that he is not interested in any other Devil Fruits. *The Doa Doa no Mi is similar to the Mira Mira no Mi, in the way it enables the user to access a parallel world, and passageways to or through it. Those abilities gives the user a way to move undetected by travelling in that world. **Unlike the Mira Mira no Mi, this fruit is not known to affect the object it is based on, doors. References External Links * Door – Wikipedia article on doors. * Wormhole – Wikipedia article on ability caused by Doa Doa no Mi. Site Navigation fr:Doa Doa no Mi ca:Doa Doa no Mi de:Door Door no Mi it:Door Door es:Doa Doa no Mi ru:Доа Доа но Ми pl:Drzwio-Drzwiowoc fr:Doa Doa no Mi tr:Doa Doa no Mi Category:Paramecia